DC Prime: Batman Beyond
by DC Prime Universe
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Multiverse: Terry McGinnis has proven time and time again that he's a worthy successor to the legendary cowl. Join Terry as he starts a new chapter of his life , as he balances being a full time student at Gotham University, and part time superhero and member of the Justice League.


**Batman Beyond Issue #1: Return of the Royal Flush Gang**  
**By: Jeremy Las Dulce**

* * *

_After the graduation ceremony, Terry McGinnis and Dana Tan are sitting in the living room of his apartment. Dana and Terry look at each other with eyes fighting back the apparent sadness. _

Dana: Ter, I got accepted into Metropolis University. I'm going to be a Fashion Marketing major and hopefully I can carry out my dream of being a fashion designer.

Terry: That's great, Dana. I knew you would get in. I just got promoted to a full time position with Mr. Wayne. I'm going to be his head of security.

_Dana laughs slightly_

Dana: Getting paid to beat people up, huh? Living the dream, I see.

Terry: Yeah, and the pay is pretty good too.

Dana: Your still be going to school, right?

Terry: Yeah, the Wayne Foundation is giving me a full scholarship to Gotham University.

Dana: Wow, Mr. Wayne must really like you.

Terry: Yeah, if it wasn't for me it would just be the old man and the dog.

Dana: Isn't Max going to Gotham University too. I'll have to make sure she keeps you out of trouble.

Terry: She can try but trouble always seems to find me.

_They both laugh but it soon in a dead silence._

Dana: Look Ter, we're both headed to new places and will be living separate lives. I don't think we can keep this up anymore.

Terry: What do you mean?

Dana: Us, Ter. I don't think we can keep up with us.

Terry: Of course we can. I can visit you every other weekend; Metropolis isn't that far away, and we always have breaks.

Dana: Terry, we barely see each other now and we live within twenty minutes of each other. I think it's best if we just call if off now.

_Terry sighs deeply and looks down_

Terry: You know, Dana, you're probably right.

_Dana moves closer to Terry lifts up his face and they kiss_

Dana: It's been fun, Ter.

_Dana leaves the apartment and Terry sits silently in his living room staring at the ceiling._

* * *

**ELSEWHERE:**

_In an apartment in the lower levels of Gotham Melanie Walker rustles through her mail to find a letter from Gotham University. She opens the letter to discover she has been accepted. In the middle of her silent celebration her phone begins to ring. When she looks down it is coming from an encrypted number._

Melanie: Hello?

Unknown Caller: Hello, Ten. How are things?

Melanie: What do you want, Dad?

King: Want? Do I always have to want something to call my own daughter? So as I said, how are things?

Melanie: Oh, so you do care? I'm shocked. Well if you must know I do have some good news. I got accepted into Gotham University.

King: That's excellent, Melanie. What are you thinking about majoring in?

Melanie: Criminal justice.

_Laughter can be heard coming from the phone._

King: Is that supposed to be a jab at us?

Melanie: Maybe, Maybe not.

King: Well that's all well and good, but we do need your help, Melanie.

Melanie: Yeah and what's it this time? Bail money? I hoped you've noticed but I'm a waitress at a coffee shop that's about to go to college. Money really isn't something I had to spread around.

King: Were not in jail. We need your help with a job.

Melanie: A job? You're kidding me. What part of "I'm done" do you not understand. I'm Melanie now, just Melanie and I suggest you all do the same.

King: Melanie, we are your family. You're supposed to be their when we need you and we need you now. We need you one more time; no more, no less. After this you can cut ties with us permanently. I promise.

Melanie: Sorry, your highness. Request denied. Maybe you should ask Mom.

_Melanie then hangs up the phone before tossing it behind her couch. She then opens her coat closet to rediscover Terry McGinnis's jacket. _

Melanie: Terry….

_Melanie then grabs her own jacket and leaves her apartment. After catching a two night trains she arrives at the Juice Bar. She enters and sits down before being tapped on her shoulder. _

Terry: So you actually went inside this time. I guess you know somebody now, huh?

Melanie: Just one person.

_Melanie stands up and wraps her arms around him_

Melanie: Did you get my note?

_Terry smirks slightly_

Terry: Yeah, I got it. It's been a while.

Melanie: So how's school, your job, your girlfriend?

Terry: Done with school, got a promotion at the job, and well she isn't really my girlfriend anymore.

Melanie: Oh yeah. So what is she?

Terry: It's complicated.

Melanie: Let me guess. You're both got into different colleges and she broke up with you because you barely see her as it is.

Terry: Am I that easy to read?

Melanie: Yeah, just a little bit. Plus you're acting like the one who got dumped.

Terry: I wouldn't say dumped necessarily. It was more like a mutual agreement.

Melanie: Did she break up with you?

Terry: Yeah.

Melanie: Did you try to defend yourself with reasoning and she countered?

Terry: Well, yeah.

Melanie: There you have it. You've been dumped.

Terry: You know, you have a funny way of saying hello to someone you haven't seen in forever.

Melanie: Call this revenge for not answering my note, but how about this; I'll make it up to you. Let me take you to dinner.

_Before Terry can answer Melanie his phone begins to ring. He looks down to see the number is Bruce Wayne. He answers_

Bruce's Voice: I need you to get to the cave ASAP.

_The phone disconnects_

Terry: As much as I'd love to, rain check. That was the boss that just called.

_Melanie rises up on her toes and kisses him._

Melanie: Alright, but call me this time.

_Melanie and Terry both exit the Juice Bar and go their separate ways. After a few minutes Terry arrives at the Bat Cave._

Terry: So what's the situation?

Bruce: The Royal Flush Gang.

Terry: Of course. Whenever she shows up, so do they.

Bruce: That Walker girl again?

Terry: How did you… Never mind.

Bruce: You know she's gone straight now. She works for a local dinner as a waitress. She even managed to bail her brother out.

Terry: I guess a card can change its suit.

Bruce: Apparently not all cards. Seems King has made his lover his new Queen and reconstructed Ace. They have managed to break into Wayne-Powers.

Terry: I'm on it.

_Terry then suits up and enters the Batmobile. He travels to Wayne-Powers and locates the Royal Flush Gang who has managed to infiltrate the Applied Science Division. _

Terry: Looks like a Full House…well almost.

King: Well, if it isn't Batman. We've been expecting you. Don't think we haven't come prepared? Remember, Ace's always win.

_Ace then rushes Batman from behind before lifting him and smashing him into the ground. Batman quickly recovers and jumps from the ground. He then exchanges a series of punches to Ace's metallic body forcing him backward. Ace then pushes Batman into a wall before stepping back. _

_Queen then comes from behind Ace and strike batman across the face with her specter. Batman recovers and backhands Queen. He then flips over Queen before firing a bola that ensnares Queen. King then draws his sword and charges Batman. King slashes his sword rapidly forcing Batman onto the defensive and causes him to dodge. _

_Ace then comes up and grabs Batman from behind while King slashes at the Batsuit and releasing a mild EMP. The EMP causes the Batsuit to short circuit and Batman collapses unconscious. King then frees Queen before fleeing with several stolen items._

* * *

**ELSEWHERE**

_In an abandoned factory on the outskirts of Gotham King, Queen, Ace, and the newly recruited Jack stand gathered in the center, illuminated by a single light._

Mysterious Voice: Did you get the package?

King: Just as you asked Mr. Powers, but Batman got in our way.

_Derek Powers steps out from the shadows of the factory._

Derek: Call me Blight, and you don't have to worry about Batman. I will take care of him for now.

**_What is it that the Royal Flush Gang stole? Why are they working for Blight? What does Blight have in store for Batman? Find out in Batman Beyond Issue # 2: New "Hero"_**


End file.
